


Science Bros Commentators

by kit2kat



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bruce and Tony are the main stars, Clint Barton (Mentioned) - Freeform, Collaboration, Crack Fic, M/M, Natasha Romanov (mentioned) - Freeform, Olympics, Science Bros, Sorry Not Sorry, Thor (mentioned) - Freeform, Wow, with Steve in there for a few second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit2kat/pseuds/kit2kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony are commentators in the Olympics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Bros Commentators

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with my friend, the one and only holy angel Christ ina.

Tony: Here we are folks! The 2020 Olympic games in Tokyo. We are coming at you with live coverage for the entire thing, and we are The Science Bro Commentators.

Bruce: That’s right Tony. We got live coverage of all the sports when team USA is competing.

Tony: Yes, yes, yes! We got you guys, no problem at all. It’s not like we get sleep anyways, might as well use the time for something like this. Back to you Brucie!

Bruce: Anyways, in case you missed it, the United States archery team has won the gold! Clint Barton, a member of the team, is currently being accused of cheating because he never missed the bullseye. 

Tony: We all know birdbrain here would never cheat. He's way too dumb. And besides, he’s got such a big ego that even his arrow can’t hit it.

Bruce: This just in: genius billionaire playboy philanthropist Tony Stark has been ‘accidentally’ shot by Clint Barton!

Tony: Ha ha. Very funny. 

Bruce: Let’s go see what’s happening in the shooting competition. 

Tony: Oh look look that's Natasha Romanoff currently in first place! Like Barton, Natasha never misses a shot. Hey Bruce, wanna bet Natasha gets the gold? 

Bruce: I don't bet. 

Tony: Your loss. We’re down to the final round. If Natasha makes the shot, she wins gold. Can she do it? YES SHE CAN! NATASHA WINS THE SHOOTING COMPETITION! USA! USA! USA!

Bruce: Tony-

Tony: USA! USA! USA! 

Bruce: Tony, plea-

Tony: OOOOOH SAY CAN YOU SEEE FROM THE DAWNS EARLY LIGHTTTT WHA-

Bruce: *whispering* oh my god oh my god oh my god TONY!

Tony: What?

Bruce: Let's be professionals.

Tony: Ugh. Fine. 

Bruce: Thank you. Let's head over to the track where we have Steve Rogers getting ready for the 1500m. 

Tony: Did you say Steve Rogers? 

Bruce: Uh, yeah? 

Tony: That man is the hottest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on, and that's coming from me to a guy that came out of ice. 

Bruce: Tony. We’re live. 

Tony: Well shit.

*in the distance a voice can be heard yelling “LANGUAGE!”*

Tony: Ah, Steve. What a guy. 

Bruce: How does he tolerate you. How do I tolerate you.

Tony: Because we’re science bros… and you guys love me

Bruce: MOVING ON! And that noise you just heard is the gun going off! The 1500m race has started! 

Tony: Oh god look at Captain Spandex go. Those thighs - those muscular, strong thighs. God they look so good. 

Bruce: ALRIGHT WE GET IT TONY!

Tony: God bless America. And god bless me for having those thighs on me every nights. 

Bruce: TONY I'M GONNA TURN GREEN IF YOU KEEP IT UP

Tony: BRUCIE please no baby I got you don’t turn green please-

Bruce: Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Okay, as I was saying, the race has begun! Rogers has taken an early lead! Look at that distance! 

Tony: Hot damn-

Bruce: HE’S - Tony I swear to god if you-

Tony: BUT BRUCIE-

Bruce: ROGERS IS LAPPING EVERYONE! Wait, it looks like he's saying something. ‘On your...left?’

Tony: STEVE I LOVE YOU!

Bruce: AND ROGERS IS ABOUT TO FINISH! HE’S GOT THE GOLD! HE’S SET A NEW WORLD RECORD!

Tony: I GOTTA GO

Bruce: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TONY

*Tony runs off the set and goes down to Steve*

Bruce: oh my god. Looks like we’ll be going down to the track to see what’s happening.

*down at the track*

Tony: *hanging off of Steve’s arm* I am here with Steve who has agreed to-

Steve: No I haven’t

Tony: -do an exclusive interview! So, how does it feel to break a world record?

Steve: Pretty good! I-

Tony: I mean, you haven’t even been able to see any of the other Olympics until we showed you.

Steve: Hey! That's not true!

Tony: Yes it is. 

Steve: *sigh* Yes it is. 

Tony: But it's okay, Stevie. We all still love you. Especially me. 

Steve: Thanks Tony. 

Tony: And we’re definitely celebrating tonight, if you know what I mean. 

Steve: I, uh-

Bruce: OKAY AND THAT’S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE WITH STEVE! THANKS AND CONGRATULATIONS ON THE GOLD AND THE RECORD! TONY, LETS GO! 

Tony: Wait, no I wanna kiss Ste-

Bruce: NO we’re going back NOW.

Tony: AWWWEEEE

Bruce:We have other events to cover. 

Tony: UGH FINE!

*Tony breaks away and kisses Steve, then gets dragged away by Bruce* 

Bruce: why are you like this?

Tony: I needed a kiss from Captain Spandex okay?

Bruce: Tony...ugh never mind. We’re back, and just in time for Thor in weightlifting. 

Tony: Look at how easily he lifts that bar up! Holy shit! Bruce look at those muscles! I mean , they aren’t as good as Steve’s, but we can always appreciate good muscles when we see them.

Bruce: Tony you need to stop with the muscle fetish you have going on.

Tony: You have to admit that those are some nice muscles

Bruce: ...yeah, you’re right

Tony: HA

Bruce: Can we get back to Thor? Look at him go! It doesn't even look like he's trying! Wait is he about to do what I think he is? 

Tony: Oh. My. God. 

Bruce: HE'S GOING ALL OUT! HE’S ABOUT TO LIFT 2000 POUNDS! NO ONE HAS EVER DONE THIS! CAN HE HANDLE IT?

Tony: He's Norse. He's got it. I wonder if Steve could-

Bruce: IT LOOKS LIKE HE’S STRUGGLING! NO WAIT HE GOT IT! HE DID IT! THOR LIFTED IT! 

Tony: THOR’S GOT THE GOLD! WHAT A GREAT DAY FOR THE USA! 

Bruce: WOW! What a day! All the team members set a new world record! I feel so lucky to have them as friends.

Tony: I agree. But one of those teammates is more than a friend...

Bruce: Oh god Tony, can you chill out for one second? 

Tony:...No. 

Bruce:Well that concludes the Olympics for today! Tune back in Tomorrow for some more from Tony and I, aka The Science Bro Commentators! 

Tony: And now it’s time to get some nice star spangled dick tonight.

Bruce: TONY! WE ARE LI-

**Author's Note:**

> We both lost the drive to make more out of this, sorry.


End file.
